


Aftermath

by garconne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Past Loki/Sif, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconne/pseuds/garconne
Summary: As the surviving Asgardians and Avengers find ways to cope in the aftermath of Infinity War, Valkyrie and Bruce Banner are reunited and enjoy a fresh chance at getting to know each other.





	1. Chapter 1

_ROUGHLY A WEEK AFTER THE SNAP_

_Vanaheim_  

Valkyrie carried two pints of ale back to the table where the stranger was sitting—a fellow warrior who had arrived and asked to speak to the Asgardian leader. Val was no such thing, of course, but she was the closest her people had to a representative now. 

She could see at once that the woman, who called herself Lady Sif, had traveled far, and that she wore Asgardian armor. So she brought her inside for a seat and a drink in preparation for catching her up to all that had transpired. 

“Odin sent me on a mission to another world,” Sif began, “and I was unable to return to Asgard afterward. I knew something was wrong. I was able to procure a ship for transport, but I was too late . . . I know that Asgard is gone. Then, I picked up the distress signal. But the ship was gone, too. I tracked you here only because. Well, it’s where I would have come.” 

There was a heavy sadness in her eyes as she spoke. One that Val recognized all too well. 

“From what I understand,” Val started, “that wasn’t Odin.” 

Sif blinked and sipped her pint, seemingly processing this new horrible reality she had tumbled into. Understandable. Val started in on all that had happened, beginning with her finding Thor on Sakaar of all places, leading up to the battle with Hela, and then setting out on a refugee ship only to be stopped by a Titan on an unstoppable rampage . . . 

A quartet began to play behind her and Val turned to look. To her surprise, an Asgardian harpist was among the four musicians. Children had started to dance. The people of Vanaheim had been nothing but welcoming and accommodating since the refugees had landed, in gratitude to Asgard for helping them restore peace some years before. And despite losing half their population to thin air, everyone held strong their belief that it was of the utmost importance to go on living. 

When Val turned back, she found Sif looking at her with new awe. 

“I’m sorry,” she interrupted. “I didn’t realize until now—you’re a Valkyrie?” 

“That was a long time ago.” 

“Stories of the Valkyrie are what inspired me to become a warrior—what drove me. Forgive me for the informal introduction.” Sif was abruptly out of her seat and kneeling before Val. “Allow me to pledge my loyalty and service to you, for the protection and defense of the people of Asgard.” 

A warrior through and through. Val couldn’t help but smile at her earnestness. 

“I accept the gift of your service, Lady Sif. Please rise.” 

Sif resumed her seat, and Val could almost see fresh vigor coursing through her. 

“What of Thor?” Sif asked, visibly steeling herself. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t know,” Val sighed. “We parted ways while the ship was under attack, and I don’t know who else made it out. Thor, Heimdall, Loki, and . . . Bruce had a plan to take on Thanos, but it’s clear now that no one was able to stop him. If Thor is alive, I suspect he’s on Midgard— _Earth_ , since that’s where he thought the fight would be.” 

Sif nodded thoughtfully. “I wish I had been among you.” 

Val knew the statement didn’t require a response. She sipped her own ale, oddly caught up on saying Bruce’s name aloud for the first time since they’d said their goodbyes. She had been the one to bring him back. All she had to do was ask, and Hulk listened. After the plan was formed and Val was helping refugees into the escape pods, Bruce had suddenly pulled her aside to tell her how grateful he was to have met her, that he wished he’d had more time to get to know her. It was a startlingly intimate gesture in the midst of chaos, and it had only set in much later that she was genuinely touched. Because she felt the same way. 

“I know Earth fairly well,” Sif went on. “It wouldn’t take me long to track him down if he is there.” 

Val nodded. She hadn’t set out herself only because the remaining survivors needed a representative while getting settled into their new society. 

“Or,” Sif added, seemingly reading Val’s thoughts, “if you intended to follow Thor to Earth, please take my ship. It would be my honor to remain here in your stead and serve our people.” 

Val was actually taken aback at that. “You’d offer me your ship instead of going yourself? You seem to know Thor better than I do.” 

A mixture of emotions played on Sif’s face. “Yes, we grew up side by side. But truly, I was prevented from serving my people when it mattered most. Staying here will give me the chance to protect them, now that I’ve found you.” 

The gesture made it clear how much they had in common, Val realized—she’d felt something similar when she had left with the refugees instead of staying to fight. What’s more, Sif was perfectly capable of finding Thor herself and obviously itching to do it, but she must have also recognized that Val was restless in Vanaheim. Of course, Sif had no way of knowing that it wasn’t just Thor who Valkyrie hoped to find . . . But it wasn’t often that someone understood her so well upon just meeting. 

“Tell me,” Val said, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. “What was it like to grow up with Thor and Loki?” 

Sif smiled.

 

 ***

 

 _Earth_  

Bruce was leaning against the railing of the uppermost walkway, looking out the window at nothing in particular. The Avengers mansion was eerily quiet, but that seemed appropriate. Everyone on the planet—and, well, the universe—was in somber mourning now. It was hard to know where to go from here. 

Wordlessly, Natasha stepped up beside him, leaning on the same railing a few paces away. They still hadn’t talked much. 

“How’s Steve doing?” Bruce asked, instantly regretting the obvious deflection. 

Steve was still in Wakanda alongside a portion of Tony’s relief workers, helping out any way he could. The rest of them had offered to stay, but the Wakandans wanted time to rebuild and regroup without too many outsiders around. Then again, Bruce wasn’t sure how much help they really needed from the rest of the world. 

“He told me it feels like waking up from the ice again,” Nat said. “After he was discovered.” 

“When he woke up alone,” Bruce added. _I know something about that_.

She nodded. 

“How’s Tony?” she asked. 

Bruce sighed. “He’s . . . Tony. He wants revenge. I don’t think he’s sleeping. He’s been studying Thor’s axe, since it’s the one thing that came closest . . .” 

She just nodded. 

“You should know,” he started, turning toward her but glancing down, “I never meant to be gone so long. I never even meant to run away alone. It was all him. I was the Hulk for two years on another planet, until Thor found me. Two years and then I couldn’t even get him out when it really mattered.” 

When he met Nat’s gaze again, he realized she looked more alarmed than he’d anticipated. 

“It was my fault, wasn’t it? Because I . . . I made you change without warning. Without preparation. I took away your control.” 

Her shoving him into the pit was his last clear memory before Sakaar. There was likely some truth to what she said, but he had no grudge against her. 

“You couldn’t have known, Nat,” he said, shaking his head. “I didn’t even know. I wasn’t thinking. You did what had to be done for Sokovia.” 

“What had to be done,” she repeated, the words empty. “What I was trained to do.” 

That sentiment echoed in Bruce’s mind, from roughly a week before when he’d heard something just like it. Valkyrie had wanted to stay and fight when the transport ship was attacked in space, but someone had to help the people escape. Although sad to see her go, he had been glad to know she’d be safe. _Protecting my people is what I swore to do. It’s what I must do, in any way I can,_ she had said, and he’d admired her for it. He couldn’t help but take her aside before it was too late, merely to tell her that he’d never forget her before she stepped out of his life forever. He wanted to believe she was still safe somewhere. 

“I’m sorry,” Natasha said after a while. “I know it’s too late . . . and too small. But I am.” 

Bruce thought of how different things might have been had he never left, had the Hulk never ended up in Sakaar, had he never met Valkyrie . . . 

“I think we can leave sorry behind,” he said gently. “I’m glad I made it back.” 

“I’m glad you did, too.”

 

***

 

Downstairs in the basement lab, Tony was ten hours deep into calculations when Pepper’s voice cut through his focus. 

“Tony, _please_ , you need to eat something.” 

He turned and found her holding a bowl of pasta salad. She had been speaking to him for a while before he’d noticed, he realized. He wasn’t hungry, but she looked seconds away from a breakdown. Reluctantly, he tore himself away from his desk and took the bowl, sitting on a nearby sofa to eat, where she joined him. 

“Thank you,” she said, watching him take a bite. 

“This is good. Did you make this?” 

“Tony. You’ve barely slept or eaten since you came back. You’re pushing too hard.” 

He rested the bowl in his lap. “I can’t sleep. When I try, all I can see is . . .” 

“I know. I know. What you went through, seeing . . . what you saw, facing Thanos, being stranded in space. I can’t imagine any of it. But I am so, so grateful that you are still here. And if you keep going like this, you are going to burn out.” 

She slid her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He transferred the bowl to the coffee table and returned her embrace. He had been terrified to return, to find out who was still here. But Pepper was there, waiting and frantic after Nebula’s ship had carried him back to Earth. 

“I made a bad call when I left. I thought if I took the fight away from here, I could save everyone.” 

“A strategy can be the best possible course of action and still fail due to unknown variables,” Pepper said softly. “You taught me that. Everyone tried everything they could. You’re not alone in this, Tony.” 

“But I will be, if I try to get them to regroup without a new gameplan. Without an answer. I can’t ask them to walk into a suicide mission, and that axe is our best bet.” 

Pepper met his gaze, her eyes more tired than he’d ever seen them. “I know you have to do this. But please, don’t stop taking care of yourself. Don’t forget that I’m here with you.” 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I could never forget that.” 

Tony gleaned the underlying message in her words, though. He knew she thought he was simply coping, that his plan would never come to fruition. She didn’t want him to leave again. But he couldn’t accept defeat.

 

***

_Vanaheim_  

For the first time in what felt like ages, Val was laughing—genuinely laughing, hard enough to leave her briefly out of breath.  

Conversation with Sif had lasted into nightfall, and the two of them had moved from the tavern table over to plush window seats in a cozy corner. What had started with Sif sharing stories from her youth lead to Valkyrie’s own tales of the Asgard she knew, and then the conversation had evolved into both of them sharing stories—of battles, of training, of ridiculous quests . . . Sif sighed a heaving breath and finished off her current glass, placing it amongst the collection they’d accumulated. She met Val’s gaze, seeming far more at ease with herself than when she’d arrived. Indeed, it was also the most relaxed Val had been in quite some time. She found herself increasingly grateful for the company. 

“It’s incredible to be sitting here speaking with you,” Sif said. “You’re a remarkable person. Perhaps in another life, if we’d been in Asgard together, if we’d met in some other tavern . . ." 

Val caught the way Sif was looking at her and hid her smirk, finishing off her own mug and scooting closer to her. 

“If we’d met in another life, then what?” she asked, feigning coy confusion, drawing their faces together, daring Sif to be brave. 

Sif, of course, rose to the challenge and met Val’s lips with her own, and they shared a quick yet electric kiss. 

“Then I would have done that sooner,” Sif breathed. 

Valkyrie smiled. “I’m glad you found us, Lady Sif.” 

The two of them retired together to Val’s small borrowed cottage just down the road. Val helped Sif out of her armor and they bathed together, at times simply standing and holding each other under the steady flow of warm water. All at once, they were kissing again, and Sif was trailing her lips across Val’s skin while her fingers massaged the side of her breast. Val let out a gasp to be so worshiped and started to run her hands through Sif’s hair, but suddenly she was out of reach, as Sif had knelt before her for a second time. 

Val only relinquished control with certain partners, and she did so now blissfully, her back arching as Sif’s skilled tongue and fingers sent waves of scarlet bliss radiating through her body from toes to tits. By the time she reached her peak, stars were dancing behind her eyes and her knees had turned to jelly. 

Somehow, it wasn’t until her skin was dry that Val realized how healing the encounter had been—how much it had cleared her mind to let go of that tension. She pulled on a robe and found Sif sitting by the window, a cool evening breeze wafting in while a night bird cooed in the distance. 

Val sat down across from her. “So, your ship is fully functional? It can make the jump to Earth without a hitch?” 

“Yes,” Sif said, facing her. “It’s ready to go.” 

Val nodded. “I’ll do it, then.” 

“Good,” Sif said with a nod and a smile. 

Val regarded her for a moment; she had already made up her mind on what she was going to say, but it was clear that Sif hadn’t guessed. 

“And I think you should come with me.” 

Sif’s surprise was apparent, her smile fading away and eyes wide. 

“This is a peaceful, safe place,” Val went on. “They’ll get on fine without us for a while. And we’re both looking for someone.” 

She leaned forward and took Sif’s hand, moonlight coating their skin. “Let’s go find them together. First light.” 

In response, Sif took Val’s hand in both of hers and held it tight. Her voice was seemingly seized from her, and she simply nodded, her eyes gleaming with a new sheen. 

“Alright,” she managed at last.

 

***

 

 _Earth_  

Bruce had dozed off on a sofa in one of the main lounges when he abruptly awoke to Tony shaking his foot. 

“Come down to the lab with me,” Tony was saying. “I’m finally on the verge of something, here, and I need you.” 

Bruce rubbed his face. “On the verge . . . of what?” 

“The perfect cheese danish, Bruce. I’m this close to figuring out how we can synthesize the properties of Thor’s axe on a macro scale—” 

“Jesus, Tony,” Bruce breathed as he rose and took in his friend’s face—all stubble and dark circles and bloodshot eyes. “Have you even slept a full night? This whole time?” 

Tony sighed, exasperated. “I can’t _sleep_. I can’t. Not while he’s out there sitting smug and watching sunsets. Not after I watched a kid die. An intelligent, brave kid who begged me for help that I couldn’t give. I’m not standing down. Thor got closer than any of us to beating that Titanic tumor but the cancer still spread. And we’re what’s left. Our next step can’t be to lay down and accept defeat. It has to be to regroup and come back stronger and purge that asshole from our universe—” 

Tony paused, out of breath. He suddenly wavered in place, catching the back of a recliner as he lost his balance. Bruce was at his side in an instant, helping him into the chair. 

“Easy.” 

“I’m fine,” Tony said, running a shaky hand over his unwashed hair. 

Bruce sat on the arm of the sofa next to him. “Tony, you are not fine. You’re in shock. All of us are. You need time to process—” Tony started to protest but Bruce spoke over him “—because you can’t do your best work like this. You know I’m right. You have got to give yourself some time to breathe or this thing is going to eat you alive. You’re right, Thanos is out there. And he’ll still be out there by the time we figure out what to do next.” 

He paused there, thinking Tony might speak again. But he looked limp in the recliner—ill, even. Bruce had never seen him in such a state. 

“He beat all of us,” Bruce went on. “He threw the Hulk around like a toy. It’s nothing we could have prepared for.” 

“That axe is the key,” Tony said softly. “That’s our angle.” 

“Thor’s axe was forged from the energy of a dying star with super-conductive space metal we can’t even lift, much less understand. You heard what Thor said. Just creating it almost killed him.” 

Tony shot him a look. 

“I’m not saying you’re wrong; I’m saying this is going to take time. This isn’t something we figure out in one night, or maybe even a hundred nights. In fact, we might never figure it out on our own. You didn’t meet Princess Shuri in Wakanda with me. You should have seen her work, Tony. She’s well ahead of both of us. Put together. And with the technology they have? She understood the mind stone after a single glance.” 

Tony sighed, but Bruce could see that his gears were turning. “So, we get Thor to take the axe to Wakanda.” 

“But that can’t happen yet.” 

Tony said nothing. Bruce was a little surprised he had backed down so easily on his “breakthrough,” even in the midst of exhaustion. 

At that moment, Thor appeared in the doorway. It was clear he had heard much of what was said. He looked a bit worse for wear, too, Bruce realized. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re both right,” Thor said, joining them. “I want another chance to face Thanos myself. But we cannot simply show up and allow him to stamp us out like mice. That accomplishes nothing.” 

There was a subtle sadness in Thor’s words that Bruce had never heard from him before, his face downcast as he spoke. 

“Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Bruce said to Thor, cautiously, “for you to . . . rendezvous with Valkyrie and the others. See where they got settled.” 

“Hey,” Tony said, sitting up straight. “Stop telling him to take the axe away just so you can have me all to yourself.” 

Bruce gave him a look. “Thor would come back. I’m just saying, he hasn’t even seen the other Asgardians since before the battle. Battles.” 

When Thor spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically soft. 

“In truth, I thought about going to find them. But how can I do that after I failed them?” 

“You got closer than any of us,” Bruce tried. “If you couldn’t stop him . . .” 

“I could have. But I failed to.” 

Bruce realized, then, that Thor was carrying a heavier burden than any of them—even Tony. If burdens could be measured in weight. He glanced over at Tony, who actually looked like he might pass out in the chair.  

Just then, Jim walked in. 

“Thor?” Jim called. “Someone out front is looking for you.” 

Thor gave him a curious glance and then left without a word. Bruce wondered who had come, but then Tony was trying to stand up again. This time, Jim kept him steady. 

“Whoa there, pal,” Jim said, holding Tony upright. “You look like shit.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You guys win. I’m going to bed.” 

Jim nodded at Bruce as he guided Tony out of the room. Bruce nodded back, glad he had arrived at the right time. If anyone could get Tony to relax, it was Rhodey.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyrie gazed up at the boxy metallic building in front of her, sunlight gleaming off of silver beams as she stood on Earth soil for the first time. Sif was beside her, the two of them full of renewed hope after finding out that Thor was indeed alive. 

And just like that, he appeared at the edge of the complex. He seemed stunned to spot them for a second before he rushed forward. Val smiled to see him, noticing that somehow, he had two eyes again. But he wasn’t smiling, she realized. 

“I’m glad to see you both,” he began. “Very glad. But I’m afraid I have only tragedy to share. Aside from me, no one made it off the main transport ship. Loki and Heimdall are gone.” 

Sif gasped and reached out for his forearm, but he only gave her a sad glance. Birdsongs rang out in the trees behind them, in contrast to the somber mood. 

“I failed to stop Thanos. I came closer than anyone, but in the end, it made no difference. That is why I haven’t sought out our people, though I do hope the survivors are safe.” 

“They’re on Vanaheim,” Val confirmed, startled at the extent of his self-punishment. “That’s where Lady Sif found me.” 

“I am grateful that you saw to their safe passage and settlement,” Thor said, holding her gaze for a moment before turning to Sif. 

“I’m so glad to see you looking well, Sif,” he went on. “I suppose you already know it wasn’t my father on the throne sending you on continuous errands . . . Loki must have known he couldn’t fool you.” 

She nodded. “I’m sorry they’re gone. But you needn’t blame yourself entirely for the way things transpired. Asgardians still need our king.” 

“Shouldn’t a wise king admit his own failures? I should have stopped him.” 

“Maybe you’ll have another chance,” Valkyrie chimed in. 

Thor looked to the distance. “There are others here who seek revenge, and I count myself among them. But it won’t atone for all he’s taken.” 

Val saw her window and steeled herself before asking the question that was burning in her mind. 

“What of Bruce Banner?” 

Thor blinked and gestured behind him. “Banner is inside. Heimdall was able to send Hulk back here before Thanos killed him. So they had their warning.” 

She was surprised by the magnitude of the relief that washed over her, just to know he was alive and safe. She looked toward the building and a slight smile tugged at her lips. 

“I want to see him,” Val explained. “I should let you speak privately, anyway.” 

“Val,” Sif started, concern knitting her brows. “You can stay with us.” 

“I know. I do really have . . . business here. I’ll find you two later?” 

“Oh,” Sif breathed. “Yes, of course.” 

She nodded a goodbye to Thor, as well, and he returned it. 

“Try the the third floor, center.” 

Val headed off, then, while Thor and Sif began a stroll toward the trees. She was certain they would talk more freely without her, the way old friends always did. 

She entered the compound and found a large staircase straight away, with smooth rails and minimalist wooden planks. As she ascended, she realized she could hear a hushed conversation somewhere above. Was she imagining it, or did she recognize his voice? 

Like a manifested answer to her question, Bruce was standing there, on the platform just near the stairs on the third level, in the midst of a conversation with another man. They turned at once as she came into sight, the second man giving her a confused glance-over and Bruce looking . . . frozen? She laughed to see the way he stared at her, eyes shocked and unblinking. 

“Well, aren’t you happy to see me?” 

At that, he rushed forward and threw his arms around her. She laughed again and returned the embrace. 

“Oh my god,” he breathed, looking her in the eyes. “I thought I was hallucinating. You’re . . . you’re alright.” 

Val nodded. “I’m glad you’re still here, too.” 

He turned then, gesturing toward the confused man beside them. “This is Jim. He’s a friend . . . an Avenger. Jim, this is . . well, I’m actually not sure what your real name—” 

“Call me Val,” she cut in. 

“We met, uh, on another planet?” Bruce mumbled. 

Jim’s eyebrows shot up. “Seems like you have some catching up to do. Nice to meet you, Val.” 

He nodded and turned to go. Val had Bruce’s full attention again. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he said, glancing toward the windows. “Where’s Thor?” 

“He’s still outside, on a walk with Lady Sif; she’s Asgardian. They’re old friends.” 

He nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Well, that’s great. It’s great that you’re both here. Thor hasn’t been handling this well. I mean, no one has, but he really blames himself, you know? He needs to talk to, well, someone other than a human.” 

Val blinked, giving him a look. She couldn’t have misread him the last time they saw each other. So, either he had changed his mind about her, or he was a complete idiot. 

“Bruce, you don’t really think I came here just to see Thor, do you?” 

His face was frozen again. “I . . . um . . .  you?” 

“You do remember saying goodbye to me?” 

“Yes! Of course, I remember. I thought . . . I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“Is that all it was?” 

“No! No, that’s not what I mean. I mean, oh god. I meant everything I said, Val. I didn’t expect you to feel anything similar for me. I just wanted you to know.” 

Complete idiot, then. 

“But now I’ve come all the way across the galaxy to find you . . .” 

He nodded, color rushing to his cheeks. 

“Oh. I’m sorry,” he said, his voice and eyes earnest. “I’m not good at. This. Do you want to just? Start over? Could we?” 

She smiled. “Let’s do that.” 

 

*** 

 

Bruce lead Val to another room where they could speak more privately, his mind and heart racing. She had tracked _him_ down. A legendary warrior, so gorgeous as to be akin to looking at the sun, and _she_ had found him. He had misunderstood, yes, as was typical of him with women, but he wouldn’t squander this. 

He took her down to what some people referred to as _the reading room_ on the second floor, since it was a simple little lounge with bookshelves and a chess set. A good place to come when you wanted some quiet solitude. The curtains were only partly drawn when they came in, giving the room a golden glow. 

“I _am_ happy to see you, Val,” Bruce started, turning to her. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you. I kept hoping you were alright, somewhere out there. I didn’t think I’d ever know for sure.” 

He paused just to look at her, and she held his gaze, a slight smile warming her features. 

“I’ve been thinking about you, too,” she said. “We never had much of a chance to get properly acquainted, so I thought if we were both still in one piece . . . maybe we could get that chance.” 

Bruce studied her face for a moment, feeling as though he’d wake up any second now. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, “for finding me.” 

He leaned forward and took a chance, placing what might have been a bold or too-safe kiss on her cheek. 

Val responded by smirking and then, in one fluid motion, she grasped his shoulders and hauled him forward, crashing her lips to his in full, kissing him like she’d been waiting for it. But they _had_ both been waiting for it, he remembered as he responded in kind, trying to keep up. 

For a moment, standing there and kissing her, Bruce managed to forget everything else. She had been on his mind so much, it was like she had materialized from his thoughts. When he came back to reality, he was glad—for the first time in a while—to be right where he was.

 

***

 

Sif had never in her life seen Thor so defeated. Walking with him, she was harboring a turbulent mixture of elation to find him alive and deep, twisting dread that he’d never be himself again. But then again, would any of them? 

“What do you intend to do, then?” she interrupted while he was detailing the extent of his failure for the third time. “Spend the rest of your days here, on Earth, hiding away from your own people?” 

“Like father like son, I suppose.” 

“Thor—” 

“I do intend to return, Sif. But only after I’ve faced him again.” 

“But you have no notion of when that will be or where he is,” she said, stepping closer to him. “You should come with us to Vanaheim. At least for a short time. It would inspire the others to see you. And you’d be glad to see how they’re getting settled. With Stormbreaker, you can see them in an instant and return here any time you like.” 

He was uncharacteristically silent.  

“What happened to your eye?” she asked out of genuine curiosity, ending the fruitless topic for now. 

At that, he actually smiled. “That’s quite the long story.” 

“I have time for long stories.” 

“Valkyrie told you of Hela, yes?” 

“Briefly,” Sif answered, happy to see his mood shift. 

“I guess I should start at the beginning,” he said. 

He launched into a tale that reminded her of their youth, making her laugh out loud at and cup her mouth in shock at turns. She was sorry to have missed it but glad he was here to tell her. When he spoke of Loki, an invisible blade twisted her heart. Sif had loved him once when they were young, long ago, before he’d discovered his true heritage and changed so drastically. It was surreal to think that he was really gone this time. The blade only plunged deeper when she learned the fates of Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, and heard Thor’s full description of losing Heimdall and all that transpired on the transport ship. She understood better how strongly Thor had felt the call of vengeance when he’d had the axe forged and pursued Thanos, and why the failure must sit so heavily on his shoulders. 

“If you do seek out Thanos again,” she said after a lull, “you’ll have me by your side.” 

“Thank you, Sif.”

 

***

 

Valkyrie and Bruce were still in the small library when the sun began its descent in the sky, painting the room and its bookshelves with gleaming amber streaks. She found it cozy, sitting with him and simply talking as the day wound away around them. Before Sif had shown up at her door, it had been a long while since she had an extended chat with anyone of interest. And Bruce was both interesting and a good listener. She knew she had made the right choice in coming. 

“It’s so surreal to be sitting here talking to you,” he said, echoing her thoughts. “There are others I should introduce you to, and maybe we could . . . Well, how long can you stay?” 

She hadn’t actually given much thought to that. “There’s no set plan in place, but I should return to Vanaheim eventually.” 

He nodded, and something in his expression told her he was torn. 

“You only just made it back, of course. I do intend to say a while.” 

“I’m glad,” he said. “I did promise a friend of mine that I’d help him with his research on Thor’s axe, and I really don’t know how long it will take.” 

Valkyrie blinked, confused. “What axe?” 

“Stormbreaker? It came the closest to killing Thanos, so Tony is studying it to see if the properties can be synthesized . . . It’s similar to Thor’s old hammer, but more powerful. He said it was forged in Nil-something.” 

“Nidavellir?” she asked in disbelief. 

“That’s the one.” 

Her confusion only grew. “Bruce, it can’t be done. I’m not sure why Thor agreed to this. That axe was forged from metals found in only one place in the galaxy via the energy from the core of a star. It cannot be copied or reproduced. It’s not possible.” 

He was hanging on her words, but he looked skeptical. 

“Some of the most brilliant minds in Asgard wasted their lives trying to replicate Nidavellir’s creations. They accomplished nothing. Do you know how long a lifetime was in Asgard?” 

Bruce rubbed his face. “Shit.” 

“I’m sorry . . .” she shook her head. 

“No, it’s alright. I’m glad you told me. It’s just, Tony isn’t himself right now. I don’t know if he’ll listen to reason.” 

He trailed off after that and seemed to get lost in thought. Something about the way he did it made Val suspect that it wasn’t unusual for him. It was fascinating to watch him think, in a way, in such grave contrast to interacting with the more straightforward Hulk. 

“I never got the chance—” she started just as he spoke, too. 

“If Thor goes—oh,” he said. “Please, go ahead.”

“If Thor goes?” 

“Thor was talking about tracking down Thanos for revenge. So was Tony. Would you be going?” 

“Do you think I shouldn’t?” 

“I’m just curious where you stand,” he said. 

“A long time ago, I swore an oath to the people of Asgard. To the king of Asgard. I walked away from that for a long time. But now, Thor is that king. And there are only a few of us left because of Thanos. If he asks me to fight, I’ll follow.” 

Bruce nodded. 

“What I was going to say to you,” she went on, “is that, I’m not sure if you know this, but I became friends with your . . . other half on Sakaar. I never knew of you, of course. How did you come to be so entwined?” 

At that, he smiled and sighed. 

“The short version is that I tested a failed super-soldier serum on myself and was then accidentally exposed to what should have been fatal levels of radiation.” 

“And the long version?”

“That one will take a while.” 

“Fortunately, we finally have a while,” she said. “It was quite the shock, on the bridge. Courageous of you, but a shock.” 

Bruce rubbed a hand over his hair and then started at the beginning—with a scientist inventing a formula during wartime some decades years ago, how he’d tried and failed to replicate it, the accident, the powers, the aftermath, the solitude, the Avengers . . . the battles, and then Sakaar, leading up to now. 

“And he’s never refused before?” she asked when he had stopped talking. 

He shook his head. “It’s always been very much the opposite. I couldn’t keep him away if I tried.” 

“I suspect it’s no coincidence that it was just after he’d been so thoroughly beaten by Thanos, as you describe,” she said. “But perhaps I could ask him sometime. If you’d find it helpful.” 

“Maybe sometime,” he said, losing himself to some new train of thought. “Are you hungry? We could go . . . we could have dinner.” 

She smiled. “Lead the way.”

 

***

 

Bruce was trying to figure out what they should eat as they stepped out into the hallway, only to have his thoughts cut short by nearly colliding with Natasha. 

“There you are,” she said. “There’s a bushel of pizza downstairs if you . . . want some?” 

She trailed off when she spotted Val’s unfamiliar face beside him. 

“Oh,” Bruce said. “Nat, this is Val . . . Valkyrie. She’s Asgardian. A _real_ Valkyrie!” 

The two women exchanged amused glances as they shook hands, and he only realized belatedly that it must have been their reaction to his enthusiasm. 

“Welcome to Earth,” Natasha said warmly. 

Suddenly, Bruce wasn’t sure what to say next. “We met before . . . while I was . . .” 

Nat just nodded. “I gathered as much. Glad you were able to reconnect.” 

The three of them headed down to the kitchen, where they found all present residents with the exception of Tony. Maybe he really had passed out. Thor and an armored woman—Sif, Bruce recalled—were standing off to the side, and Val abruptly marched over to them. Bruce hesitated a second and then followed, recalling the axe situation. 

“Thor,” Val said in a hushed tone. “What’s this about you agreeing to let an . . . Earth scientist study your axe? You know he’s wasting his time.” 

Thor’s face revealed nothing. “He needed a distraction. He was miserable without one.” 

“Tony has been,” Bruce started and stopped, realizing he had spoken too loudly. “Tony has been practically killing himself over that. He really thinks there’s hope. He told me he was on the verge of a breakthrough.” 

“If he truly believed that, do you think he would have gone to bed?” 

Realization sunk in. Tony already knew it was a dead-end. He must know. He needed a distraction. 

“If it weren’t the axe, it would be something else,” Thor said gently. 

He was right about that, too, damn it. 

Just then, Sif announced that she had business elsewhere and made a hasty exit. Val and Thor both appeared confused, but neither questioned her. They settled in for food after that, and it turned out that a _bushel_ of pizza was an ideal amount for feeding Asgardians.

 

***

 

Jim awoke at predawn, tossing and turning in bed until he surrendered the fight and got up for an early morning walk. It had become a habit for him in recent days, unable to sleep the full night through. 

After pulling on his jacket, he was heading downstairs when he caught an odd shadow in his peripheral vision. Taking a detour into the main lounge to investigate, he found Tony silhouetted against the soft glow of the wall-to-floor back window. He stepped closer to him and noticed that Tony’s gray t-shirt was soaked around the pits and chest with sweat. 

“You slept hard,” Jim observed. 

Tony kept his eyes on the horizon. “What are you doing awake?” 

“Couldn’t sleep anymore. Going out for a walk. Want to join?” 

Tony seemed miles away, but after a moment he agreed and disappeared, re-emerging seconds later with shoes and a jacket. 

The two of them started out into the grass toward the perimeter of the property. The scent of dew hung in the air, and the world seemed still and silent. This time of morning always reminded Jim that even in trying times, one could still find peace. 

“I’ve been wasting time, Rhodey,” Tony said after they’d walked for a while. 

He really looked like shit out here under the dim light of the sky, unshaven, unshowered, and bleary-eyed. But at least he had finally slept. 

“You feel restless,” Jim reasoned. “We all do. It’s hard to know what exactly to do right now.” 

“How do we regroup when . . .” 

“When we lost half the group.” 

They walked in silence again for a few minutes, nothing but the soft crunch of grass underfoot. All at once, Jim was deeply glad Tony had come with him. Being alone together, and Tony having returned to a calmer version of himself, made it feel like everything really would be alright eventually. 

“What do you think we need right now?” Tony asked. 

“We?” 

“Everyone. Us. The world. The Avengers. What do all of us need more than anything? I’m asking.” 

They stopped walking. Jim crossed his arms, glancing idly around and giving it some thought. The first golden beams of sunlight were visible on the horizon. 

“More than anything? A reason to keep going,” he said at last. “A reminder of the things that make our lives worth living.” 

Tony nodded. “What does that look like?” 

“Maybe it looks like that,” Jim said, gesturing toward the sunrise. 

Tony turned his gaze to the pastel-painted sky. “It doesn’t look like revenge, does it.” 

“I’d say no. At least, not right away. The reason has to come first. Justice isn’t achieved by people who have given up hoping.” 

“I’m glad you’re here, pal.” 

“Same to you, Tony. It’s good to have you back.”

 

***

 

Valkyrie took in her new Earth-self in the mirror of the bedroom she had borrowed. Natasha had been kind enough to offer her a change of clothes—the unspoken implication being that there were now more clothes than people in the mansion, Val realized, and she appreciated it greatly. Her room and these garments had belonged to a young woman called Wanda, and Val had taken a moment to wish her soul safe passage before she donned the attire. 

The denim trousers, simple black top, and hand-knit sweater fit well and felt cozy enough. She could imagine blending into an Earth crowd with ease. Something out the window caught her eye, and when she stepped over, she was surprised and confused to see Sif returning with another woman—small in stature and clad in a black gown.  

When Val ventured downstairs moments later, Thor and the new woman were entwined in a silent embrace, holding each other as though they stood in the room alone. 

“Her name is Jane Foster,” Sif explained, coming over. “They knew each other before. She was in mourning when I found her, but she was eager to see him. I hoped it was the right thing.” 

Val spared a glance at the two of them, now speaking softly to each other and still holding strong to the other’s arms. All at once, Val was deeply grateful that Sif had come. 

“It was,” Val said. 

“I’ll return to Vanaheim, now,” Sif went on, “for the protection of our people.” 

Val was surprised for the second time that morning. “Already?” 

“Thor needs time here. You need time here. You should stay a while with the person you came to see. In time, I’m certain Thor will be ready to come home. And then his axe can bring you both back.” 

Val smiled. “Safe travels, Lady Sif. It’s an honor to know you.” 

“The honor is all mine.” 

Sif touched her shoulder, and Val pulled her into an embrace before they parted ways. When Sif headed out the door and Val turned back, she found that Bruce had been watching her from a cautious distance. 

“Good morning,” she said on approach. 

“Hi,” he said. “You look . . . lovely.”

 “Thank you,” she said. “Likewise.” 

He shook his head like she was joking, but bedhead was genuinely a good look for him. 

“Is she leaving?” he asked, glancing up at the door and back to her. 

“She’s going back to Vanaheim. I’ll stay a while.” 

He studied her face. “Are you sure? I’m glad you’re here, of course, but I mean, she’s—” 

She cut him off with a long kiss in response. 

“I mean,” he said when she pulled back, “I’m really glad you’re here.” 

“Me too. No pressure, of course,” she said with a friendly shrug. “We’ll just see how this goes.” 

He smiled. “I still feel like I’m dreaming.”


	3. Chapter 3

_A FEW DAYS LATER_  

Bruce had been somewhat anxious that Tony would scoff at the request—a good date location? _Now_? But his reaction had been wholly the opposite. In fact, he seemed disproportionately excited, telling Bruce multiple times that he was happy for him and offering up so many options his head was left spinning. 

Among the many extravagant locations Tony had pulled up across his screens, one finally stood out: A private cabin just a few miles north of the compound, secluded in the forest next to a small lake. It reminded Bruce of his own old hideaway. Tony pulled up more images of the interior, and the place couldn’t have looked more inviting, with plush sofas bordering a center-room fireplace, a back patio overlooking the lake, several bedrooms, and fully stocked with cooking supplies and toiletries. 

“What do you think?” Tony said. “I could have a car drive you up. You could spend the night. Or a few nights.” 

Bruce went a little light-headed at the thought of spending the night together, but he decided to focus on something else. He and Val had taken a brief stroll through the woods near the mansion, and a longer journey sounded fun. 

“Actually, I think we’ll make the hike.” 

Tony looked surprised but didn’t miss a beat, offering to loan him hiking gear and clothes if he needed them. 

“I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t wear your pants.” 

Tony swiveled his chair and stared at him unblinking, instantly enthralled. 

Bruce smiled and shook his head. “After Thor found me and I un-Hulked in the quinjet, we found some of your clothes . . . Your pants are _so_ tight.” 

For the first time in ages, Bruce heard Tony laugh. 

In the end, he did borrow some of Tony’s hiking boots, a backpack, and a water canteen. Val was, fortunately, equally enthusiastic about the idea and seemingly unfazed about the “sharing a private cabin” aspect. A few long kisses had been the extent of their intimacy so far. Of course, Bruce approached the cabin with no expectations—he was just glad to be spending more time with her.  

“I’m happy for you, man,” Tony said when Bruce was all ready. “I’m glad you’re doing this.” 

“Thanks . . . I’m happy for you, too. You seem better. Like yourself, I mean.” 

“Thanks. Pepper and I have been working on something. It’s going to be big. I can’t wait to tell you about it. And everyone, of course. Actually . . . we’re going to unveil it to the group on Friday, but no one knows that yet. Anyway, I’m rambling. You go out and have a grand ol’ time, alright?” 

Bruce chuckled. “Thanks, Tony, thanks. And I can’t wait to hear about your new project.” 

When Bruce saw Valkyrie, he did a double-take. She had borrowed some hiking clothes from Pepper, and in cargo pants, a tied-off tank top, and her hair pulled up off her shoulders, she almost looked like a different person. 

“Ready for a new adventure?” he asked. 

“Lead the way,” she said.

 

***

 

About an hour into the hike, Val realized something amusing: She felt protective of Bruce. 

Beneath the canopy of green, they had been talking about how each of them ended up on Sakaar. Bruce casually mentioned that just before he left Earth, he had transformed against his will—in the midst of battle, someone he knew had pushed him into a hole. Val decided it was best that she never know who had done that to the kind man walking beside her. He clearly held no ill will against this person, anyway. Still, something had stirred within her when he’d said it, and she found herself making an absurd silent promise to never let that happen to him again. _Protective_. 

It wasn’t illogical as an emotion—he was a gentle mortal, in amusing contrast to the Hulk. But it had been a _long_ fucking time since Val had felt genuinely protective of anyone. A few weeks ago she would have slammed that door shut and drowned her feelings, but now . . . she found herself welcoming the change. 

She’d realized, too, that the Hulk also protected him. It followed, then, that he’d remained transformed for the two years he stayed on Sakaar; that planet wasn’t remotely safe for Bruce Banner. Val voiced the reasoning to him as they sat to rest, and he had that far-off look in his eyes—like he was lost in thought, but also like the notion of the Hulk protecting him might take him down a darker memory path. They spoke of other things when they started up again. 

After a while, their path led them to a large rock formation—going around would take a while, so Val leapt up onto the top to scope things out. It was relatively flat across and cutting over would take them in the right direction, she noted . . . plus, the view was incredible. 

“Let me take you up,” she said. “We can walk across, and you can see the cabin from here.” 

He nodded, and she took hold of his waist. 

“Hold on.” She jumped up again with ease, making sure to give his feet a gentle landing.  

She lead him over to the ledge, where they had an unobstructed view of the slope down toward the valley below. The roof of the cabin was nestled among the trees to the north. 

“Oh, yeah, there it is,” Bruce said. “Not too far, now . . . You know, it only just occurred to me how much I’m slowing you down.” 

“Oh, it’s no matter,” she said with a shrug. “I’m enjoying the pace.” 

“That’s good,” he said. “Because I’m going to sit again.” 

He dropped to the rock, letting his feet dangle, and took out his water bottle. She joined him there, draping an arm around his back. Gusts of wind whipped through their hair and then calmed again, at turns. 

“This place is beautiful,” she said. “I’m glad to see more of your world.” 

“It is, isn’t it. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything like this.” 

Val had tended to favor women as partners, though there had been no shortage of men. But with his face just a breath from her own under the bright sky, Bruce was someone she wanted to be with. Each day they passed together left her happier than the last. 

Holding her gaze, he brushed a loose lock of hair out of her face, and their proximity carried them swiftly into a kiss as the breeze picked up again. Yes, he was someone she wanted. Her skin flushed with anticipation to think of the cabin they’d be sharing so soon. 

“Can I ask you something?” he said, so softly that his voice was almost lost in the wind. “You don’t have to answer.” 

“Of course.” 

“What’s your real name?” 

That wasn’t what she’d expected. To his credit, he caught the shift in her expression right away. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That’s . . . Please, forget I said anything.” 

“It’s alright. It’s just. No one has called me that in a very long time.” 

He touched her shoulder, and she was instantly glad that he hadn’t withdrawn from her. 

“You don’t have to say,” he said. “You don’t owe me that, or anything else. I won’t ask again.” 

She pulled him into another kiss. That he had asked wasn’t a slight; he had no way of knowing the weight she attached to the question. If she were to tell him her name, he would say it back to her. And no one had uttered her name, her given name, since her beloved Valtrauta—her lover for a century in Asgard and fellow Valkyrie warrior who had given her life to save her. When she asked people to call her _Val_ , it followed that it was short for Valkyrie, and that had truly become her name. But no other soul in all the realms knew it was also her own small tribute to her beloved. 

When they rose to carry on with their walk, the breeze had grown cooler. Had he taken any personal offence at her lack of an answer, Val might have reassessed her impression of him and even reconsidered the cabin. But, happily, his reaction had been wholly the opposite. It didn’t surprise her, but it did speak to his compassionate nature. Val found herself easing into the idea that she’d answer him eventually. Maybe she’d even tell him the full story. 

She wasn’t sure if that excited or terrified her.

 

***

 

The sky had grown overcast as Bruce and Val made their way down the hill toward the clearing that would take them to the cabin and lake. He felt like it was his fault, somehow, for asking such an intrusive question. He should have known that she would have already shared if she had wanted to; he of all people knew that some things were better left in the past. He couldn’t dwell on it, though; that wasn’t fair. She had moved on from the moment with grace, and so would he. 

He found himself wondering if she saw him as childish, with her being literal centuries older. Maybe he should suggest each of them taking a bedroom at the cabin, he reasoned, to make it clear that he wasn’t trying to force anything between them. 

The air had started to smell of rain, he noticed, just before a rumble of thunder. He realized, also, that she had said something while he was lost in daydreams. 

“Sorry, what?” 

She smiled. “Oh, you're back now? I said the air smells beautiful, doesn’t it? I love that smell. I’d recognize it on any world.” 

He nodded. “Someone here called it _petrichor_.” 

“That’s lovely. I like it.” 

Thunder rumbled again. 

“It’ll be soon now,” he said. “Maybe I should get out the ponchos.” 

“Or not,” she said with a shrug, her expression playful. 

“We’ll be drenched,” he said, matching her smirk. 

“Guess so.” 

He laughed again, glad she was enjoying herself. Sure enough, the sky broke open minutes later with a deluge. Val leapt away from the trees with her arms outstretched, letting the rain wash over her in full. 

“I haven’t seen real rain in so long!” she called. 

“It doesn’t rain on Sakaar?” he asked, following her into the storm. 

“The rain there is rare and corrosive. Really unpleasant to be caught in. This, on the other hand, is bliss.” 

Her enthusiasm was contagious; Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he’d stood outside during a downpour. 

“Who knew we’d have perfect weather today?” he said, stepping up next to her. 

Val met his gaze and smiled. He’d thought she was stunningly gorgeous from the first moment he’d met her, but standing here with rain washing over her face and looking happier than he’d ever seen her, she was absolutely radiant. 

Seemingly following his thoughts, she pulled him forward and met his lips with her own, the warmth of her mouth mixed with the taste of cool rain. Their hands slid over each other’s soaked torsos, and his breath hitched when her hands found their way under his shirt to caress the skin of his waist. The sudden, sensual contact combined with her body pressed against his and her warm lips sent his pulse into overdrive . . . and a low growl of a moan rose from his throat. 

She pulled back in an instant. “Are you alright?” 

“I am, I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head. 

She looked confused. Fuck. He had to tell her. 

“Was that . . . ?” 

He nodded. “You should know. I haven’t been, uh, _with_ anyone since my accident. Since I’ve had the Hulk in me. I couldn’t, at first. I had to keep my pulse under control, or I’d turn. But I have much better control now.” 

Her expression had changed. She looked . . . sad? He was really on a roll for ruining moments, he decided. But then she took his head in her hands and kissed his cheek, and he realized she was just feeling sympathy. 

“Not that I’m making any assumptions about, uh, the cabin or tonight,” he added far too late. 

She smiled again. “So, aside from the occasional growl, you’re not worried about continuing?” 

“Not at all.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

She kissed him again, this time with more fervor, her hands quickly slipping under his shirt once more. He held her in the same way, trying to keep up, swallowing rain while she trailed kisses down the side of his neck. He managed not to Hulk-growl this time, even when he was hard against her, and for that he was deeply relieved.  

Val stopped abruptly and took his hand. “What do you say we get inside that damn cabin?” 

He laughed a small burst of a laugh. “Lead the way.” 

Bruce’s head was spinning as they continued on, now at a more brisk pace, as he fruitlessly wiped rain from his eyes and took care not to slip in the puddles. All the while, she held onto his hand. God, she actually wanted him. This perfect goddess of a woman had come across the galaxy to find him and now . . . _stop_ , he scolded himself. _No pedestal_. That was nearly an impossible feat, but in this moment, he really needed to think of them both simply as people enjoying each other. He could do that. Right?

 

***

 

When they tromped up the wooden steps to the cabin, finally under cover and out of the rain, Val pulled Bruce into her arms again. He was still catching his breath, she realized, so she left his mouth free and gave his neck more attention, enjoying the way he fluttered under her touch. 

“We should probably leave our clothes out here, don’t you think?” she asked, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

She had to stifle a laugh at the way his eyes widened, like she’d said something even remotely bold. Then again, it was his first time in a long time. She felt her sex pulse, impatient to have him in her, trying to bear in mind that he was mortal and this would likely be different than the encounters she’d grown accustomed to. 

While he dropped his pack and then peeled off his unbuttoned shirt, she flung her clothes off onto the porch with little elegance. He was still working on his shoes, so she started over to the door and saw that it had a key code—which Bruce called after her. 

“It’s not working,” she said, getting a red light on the third try. 

Bruce came over and keyed in the same five numbers only to get the same result. 

“I might have to call Tony,” he said. 

At that, she took matters into her own hands—literally, grasping the handle and forcing the mechanism with the slightest bit of effort. The door opened with ease. She saw Bruce wince out of the corner of her eye. 

“That works, too,” he said, following her inside and shutting the broken door behind him. 

“I’m sure he can afford to fix it,” she replied, wasting no time and pulling him against her and crashing their lips together again. 

He matched her enthusiasm, running his hands up her now bare skin and embracing her tighter. 

“Oh, god,” he breathed. 

Normally, she might have just thrown them both to the floor and rode him straight away, but that seemed too rough for him. Not only because he was mortal, but . . . well. She knew well enough to avoid _rough_ , lest they get an unexpected green visitor. 

“Well, should we choose a bed to mess up?” she asked. 

He didn’t look shocked this time. “Yeah.” 

Looking around, they were standing in the threshold between the dining area and a charming little lounge with sofas and fire pit. They headed upstairs to find a bedroom, taking the first one they saw.

 

***

 

Before he could really process what was happening, Bruce was fully naked and lying on the bed, shoulders and head propped up against one of the thick pillows, now damp from his hair. Val was already straddling him, and he must have looked like a deer in headlights, because she paused to ask him if he was ready. 

He nodded. She kissed him once more, and then in one quick motion, she was on him, surrounding him, a completely overwhelming sensation and pressure that made him screw his eyes shut. She started to move, and every motion of her hips was just as intense as the last. He wasn’t sure if it was long dry spell or his inferior human anatomy . . . but then, her lips were always soft when they kissed, despite her far greater strength. He just needed to relax his body, he rationalized. 

The strategy seemed far more effective than he’d anticipated. In an instant, the over-stimulation gave way to immense pleasure like nothing he’d felt before. She seemed to notice the change, too, gasping and moaning now as she rode him faster. Holy shit hell, she felt glorious, and he was so fucking enraptured that he didn’t even care when another low growl escaped his throat. This was already the best sex of his entire life. 

But she paused. “Bruce?” 

He opened his eyes to find that she suddenly looked very concerned. 

“Your chest,” she added. 

Looking down, he was startled to find dark green veins standing out in harsh relief against his skin, starting somewhere near his neck and getting more prominent downward, toward . . . 

“Oh,” he said. 

Val moved off of him, standing next to the bed. As she did, he caught full sight of his penis. His erection was significantly larger than ever before, particularly in girth, and the skin was tinted green. 

“WHAT the fuck,” he said on pure instinct. 

“I take it that’s new?” she asked. 

“That is . . . very new. I’ve never . . . This makes no sense?” 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to approach the situation logically without freaking out. 

“I’m fully in control. I’m not changing. But . . .” He looked at her and then back to his predicament. “I wonder if this is my body’s reaction to your body? Your tissue is far denser than mine, so maybe it’s possible . . .” 

It was clearly possible, and the implications were fascinating. Never before had he seen a partial transformation of a specific part of his body in response to a stimulus. 

“So, there was no discomfort?” she asked. 

“No, quite the opposite,” he said, looking closer at the way the green veins across his abdomen and inner thighs appeared “rooted” around his pelvis. 

“In that case, would you like to _continue_?” Her voice was more pointed this time.

His gaze snapped back to her and his cheeks went red hot to think that he had been neglecting the beautiful, naked woman standing next to his bed in favor of a mid-coitus penis exam. 

“YES, I’m sorry,” he said. “Please come back.” 

She smiled and resumed her position, and he sat up and held her hips this time. When she started to move again, stars exploded behind his eyes. It was like bliss firing through every fiber of his body. Val cried out in pleasure again, and he realized she was rubbing her clit as she rode him. Maybe he should have offered to take over, he thought idly, if his arms hadn’t turned to jello. _Next time_.

 

***

 

Val had been underwhelmed, in a word, when they started, but after his change, she’d had to pace herself and hold back on her volume. As she neared her orgasm, though, she threw caution to the wind. Thank fuck for the complete privacy of the woods, because great sex deserved a full range of vocals, in her book. 

She was sure this would be funny as soon as they were finished, but for now she just lost herself to the motion of riding his enhanced dick at the perfect angle whilst rubbing herself in rhythm. Pulsing waves of scarlet bliss gave way to a bright swell of pleasure as she came, and she arched her back and cried out as she rode him all the way through. 

When he came shortly after, there was no low growl, but a strangled sob of a gasp, followed by the green lines across his chest gradually receding. 

Val leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, both of them panting for a few moments. Before she even intended to, she was laughing, wholly unable to fight her grin. He joined her, and they shook with laughter even as they embraced. 

“I’m really glad we have this place to ourselves for a few days,” she said when she had almost caught her breath again. 

He looked almost bashful. “Me, too. You’re . . . amazing.” 

After they were partly dressed again, Val donning a sleek black robe she found in the closet, they made a meal together in the well-stocked kitchen. They ate supper and drank delicious wine on the back porch as the sun was setting and painting the lake with a golden glow. Birds were singing again, now that the rain had stopped. Bruce seemed a little more relaxed than before, and maybe also a bit pleased with himself, which was both understandable and adorable. He looked lovely in the dwindling light, his full lips resting in a constant half-smile and his curls a complete mess after drying from the rain. 

After they finished bringing the last of the dishes inside, she cornered him in the kitchen and trailed kisses along his neck. He looked stunned. 

“Too soon?” she asked. 

He shook his head and kissed her with fervor, and she stopped him only to hoist herself up onto the counter and spread her legs, letting the robe fall to the sides of her otherwise unclothed body. They both reached their peaks much more quickly the second time, not missing a beat when the vines bloomed on his chest once again. 

At his invitation, they went to bed together, and she was asleep within seconds of lying down next to him. 

That night, her beloved appeared in her dreams.

 

 _Val was hiking again, passing by a stream, when she saw Valtrauta there, skipping smooth stones in the sparkling water._  

 _“You had a nice day,” she said without looking up from her task. Her tone was celebratory._

_“I did,” Val agreed._

_She instantly recognized this as a dream. She hadn’t dreamt of Valtrauta in some time._

_“You could have told him your name, Brun,” Valtrauta added, tossing another stone._

_Val was suddenly filled with sadness. “But I gave it to you.”_

_“It’s your name, Brun. You can give it to more than one person . . . Oh! Did you see that one!”_

_“I don’t know if he’s—”_

_“You don’t have to love him to tell him, Brun!” Valtrauta scolded, knowing Val’s thoughts before she spoke them. “When was the last time you cared for someone? Just enjoy each other for a while. You could tell him and then see what happens. You’re the bravest of us all, aren’t you?”_

_Val gave her a look. “You are always so fucking cocky in my dreams.”_

_At that, Valtrauta looked over and gave her a knowing smile. “Mmm. I guess that’s because it’s what you liked best about me.”_

_Her fair face and golden hair were there in perfect clarity under the Earthen sky._

_“I still miss you,” Val said._

_All at once, Valtrauta was no longer skipping rocks on the stream, but standing just before her and taking her hands. “I know you do.”_

_In a sudden shift, they were lying in a bed instead of standing, and as the room came into focus, it matched the one they shared on Asgard so long ago. Valtrauta was holding her. Emotions were always amplified in her dreams, and Val ached from nostalgia and bittersweet comfort combined. She turned her head to look at Valtrauta, only to see her abruptly dissolve, like so many of the Asgardians._

_“No!” Val cried in vain, sitting up and grabbing fistfuls of dust from the bed, only to find ivory pegasus feathers when she opened her palms._

_“Did I leave feathers in bed again?” Valtrauta asked, now standing over by the window._

_That had never happened in reality. The dream would slip away soon._

_“Come have a look,” Valtrauta added, gesturing toward the window._

_When Val walked over, she could see the trash heaps of Sakaar in the distance and turned her gaze away. She didn’t want to look at that place. Instead, she buried her face against Valtrauta’s neck and held tightly to her._

_“I don’t want to lose you again,” Val said._

_“You can’t lose me twice,” Valtrauta soothed in reply. “Don’t be afraid, my darling.”_

 

Val’s eyes flashed open in the still darkness of the bedroom, wind whistling outside. As the odd qualities of the dream fell away in retrospect, she was elated and grateful to have seen her beloved again. 

Next to her, Bruce was fast asleep. Val knew what the dream meant: She had already decided to tell him. There was no danger in doing so, apart from her own regret, and she could resolve now to hold firm to the choice. Valtrauta was so much more than the last person to know her name. She had given her the chance to go on living. 

At dawn, Val got up and threw on her robe again, heading downstairs and out the back door to watch the sunrise. Looking out at the shimmering lake bordered by serene trees, she decided she’d go for a swim. She left a note in the kitchen and shed her robe on the porch, strolling down the path unclothed in the crisp morning air. The cool shock of the water woke up her muscles, and she made laps across and back until the sun was higher in the sky and she was famished.

 

***

 

Bruce had just plated some eggs when he heard boards creek on the back porch and turned to see Val returning. He headed over and opened the door just as she had tied her robe. 

“I made breakfast,” he said, mentally adding _hopefully enough_. 

Val smiled and followed him inside, pausing when she got to the table, where he’d set out two plates, a pitcher of juice, a heaping pile of bacon, and some wildflowers he’d quickly shoved into a small vase. 

“It’s lovely,” she said. 

Some inflection in her voice struck him as different, but he couldn’t place it. He served her the dozen eggs he had made so far, and she fell upon them, eating eagerly. 

When he sat down with his own plate, hers was empty and exactly half of the bacon and orange juice he’d set out were gone as well. 

“It’s delicious,” she said. “Thank you.” 

“Have more if you want,” he said, taking a few pieces of bacon onto his own plate. “There’s something I want to show you after.” 

When they had piled the dishes into Tony’s industrial washer, the two of them headed back upstairs to the observatory room Bruce had discovered when he woke up and wandered around. It was flanked by shelves of old books and bore a window with a perfect northward view and an expensive telescope set up on a raised platform. 

He stepped up and looked through it, searching for something to focus on. “It’ll be more interesting at night, of course. But check this out.” 

He stopped on a bright red cardinal perched in a tree some yards away, appearing in the telescope view as though it was inches from his face. Val stepped up and looked through, grinning when she did. 

“Ah, he flew away,” she said. 

The way she looked at him, then, made him wonder if she found the whole thing a bit quaint. Of course, she had seen far better technology than this, surely, but the idea was that she was new to the planet— 

“Brunnhilde,” she said. 

It took him a full second to understand. 

“Brunnhilde,” he repeated. 

She smiled, and he could see light reflected in the corners of her eyes. He stepped forward and touched her shoulder. 

“Did I say it right?” 

“You said it perfectly.” 

“Beautiful.” He pulled her into his arms, wondering at the sudden change. Had he endeared himself to her that much? 

“You can still call me Val,” she said. “But I wanted you to know.” 

“Thank you,” he said, half-regretting the words. “I wasn’t expecting . . . “ 

“I know.” 

They held each other for a while. She had lost someone, that much was clear. But he wouldn’t pry.

 

***

 

After passing a perfectly pleasant few days in the cabin, Val was deeply grateful for the momentary reprise from reality. She now also suspected that Bruce would greatly enjoy the wilderness of Vanaheim, but she kept the thought to herself as she tied on her hiking boots. 

On their last evening, they had taken a night walk around the border of the lake beneath the starry sky, and back inside, Bruce had shown her the constellations and observable planets through the telescope. It was a rudimentary tool, of course, but she enjoyed his enthusiasm all the same—and she had enjoyed it even more when he was on top of her on the floor a few moments later. 

Before they set out for their return hike, he pulled her into a kiss—far more confidently than when they’d arrived. 

“I don’t think I can ever express how grateful I am that you came looking for me,” he said. 

“You don’t have to. I’m really glad to know you, Bruce.” 

There was more he wanted to say, she could tell, but he settled on something simple. 

“I guess we go back to the real world now.” 

“Together,” she said, taking his hand. 

“Together.” 

They stepped off the porch into the sunlight.


	4. Epilogue

Pepper took a moment to survey the empty seats of the main lounge, arranged now for a presentation. It was her idea to hold the meeting in there—the conference room felt too stuffy and formal for this. 

The others would be arriving soon, but for now, it was just her and Tony. He was doing so much better, thank God, and now that he’d shaved and thrown on a blazer, he looked so much more like himself. 

In her hands, she held a little purple swipe card. The first prototype. Small and simple plastic that represented a single building block of the biggest and most important project of her life. 

Days earlier, Tony had some kind of eureka moment after an early morning chat with Jim. He’d come to her with completely new energy, no longer fixated on revenge, but talking about helping people. Helping everyone. That was an idea she could get on board with. 

He’d only had a vague idea of where to start, so she’d been the one to dive into the finer details, which they ironed out together, passing long and excited evenings in his lab. The resulting proposal was their baby. 

Beside her, Tony was getting a laptop set up so Steve could join remotely. When his face appeared on the screen and he greeted them both, she was relieved that he looked to be in decent spirits. 

Thor and Jane made their way into the lounge first. He seemed deeply grateful to have her her there, and Pepper suspected that Jane felt the same way. 

Natasha came in next, and to Pepper’s surprise, Clint was following her. They had extended the invitation thinking he probably wouldn’t make the trip, but here he was. Tony was right: This was the way to bring people together again. With hope. 

Jim came in shortly after, sinking into a chair close to the front and nodding at Tony. Pepper couldn’t wait to see his reaction, in particular. She knew he’d be as proud of Tony as she was. 

Finally, Bruce and Valkyrie appeared, freshly showered and changed out of their hiking clothes. They had stayed in the cabin for several days, much to Tony’s delight. They looked happy. 

With their friends gathered, Pepper stepped forward to begin. 

“Thank you all for coming,” she started. “I know everyone is wondering what we’ve been working on, so I won’t make you wait anymore. Tony came to me earlier this week and wanted to find a way to bring joy back into people’s lives. To help them find meaning again. That’s what drives us all to go on, after all.” 

A few people were nodding. She spared a glance at Tony, and she had never seen him look at her quite like he was now. Well, except for the day he proposed. 

“The goal of this new program is to help people reconnect. To heal. And to do that, we’re going to start with this.” 

She held up the purple card. 

“This card will give people free access to select community centers, including museums, theaters, parks, you name it. Transportation included. The only tradeoff will be each individual's choice of regularly scheduled therapy sessions or support group meetings. And we’re going to get these in the hands of everyone who wants one. This campaign will promote personal connections, new experiences, and mental health awareness. And that’s just the beginning.” 

There were some raised eyebrows along with optimistic smiles. 

“Of course, it’s going to take work to get this off the ground, and that’s where we all come in. Welcome to the Avengers Hope Initiative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed the story.
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this fic on tumblr, it's posted [here](http://meowdejavu.tumblr.com/post/174348805143/aftermath-garconne).


End file.
